A Hidden passion
by Mrs.Abarai4evr
Summary: Renji and Toshiro are lovers.this story puts them in the normal world with no soul sociaty.This story might not be what you ate expecting but i hope you like it.-my first fic so please review-
1. Chapter 1:love's intrest

_**these charactors are not mine so do not give me credet for them**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Love's interest**_

Watching Renji prepare for the Olympics gave Tosherio the perfect view of the well sculpted and tantalizing body of his lover. Oh how he wished he could be the black ink of the tattoos running all over Renji's body so he could always be close to the man he loved. Thinking about those tattoos made Tosherio remember thirteen years ago when he first met Renji and he was terrified of water. Who back then would have thought that the shy little geek would end up engaged to the super popular diver thought every one admired and envied? Now that little geek is a successful computer programmer and the owner of a world-renowned salon salon with being the happiest man on earth in his own opinion.

The sound of the springs snapping back into place as Renji entered the water brought Toshiro's mind back to the real world and his attention to the task at hand witch was planning his and Renji's wedding. Thankfully they had recently approved homosexual marriage in all of the United States witch meant that Toshiro could fulfill Renji's life long dream of getting married on the top floor of the pyramid of the Luxor hotel. Oh he would be so surprised and pleased that Tosherio remembered let alone pulled it off, but how was he to get every one there? This was a difficult dilemma to solve especially since not all of their family supported their relationship.

While Tosherio contemplated what kind of strategic move to make on this front he was oblivious to the fact that Renji had come up from the pool and sat down directly behind him while that was the case until his body was encompassed by the slightly moist well muscled arms of his true love.

"Hey Toshi I'm glad u could come." said Renji while holding Tosherio. "I always try to come, you know that". He replied as he looked up and kissed Renji. "Yes I do my dear, so what are you working on this morning?" Renji said noticing the notebook in tosherio's lap. "Oh nothing really just working on some plans but that's not really important for now,"Toshiro proceeded to flip closed the note book and slide it into his bag. "So how much longer do you have to practice love? I really want you to day and I don't know how long I can restrain my self." Renji looked down into the crystal pools that made his soul melt when he looked into his young fiancés eyes and he saw all the aspirations and fantasies of their owner for his future and the desire to be with him. "Let me go change and I'll be done for the day my dear I need a break from training and some quality time with you, my love." Renji leaned down and kissed Tosherio who was sitting on a beach towel near the edge of the pool. The couple kissed with such passion there at the aquatic sports center that they were almost got kicked out for 'inappropriate conduct' just when things were heating up Renji said "fuck it I'm not going to change" and just slid on his favorite jeans over his swim suite and through on his old grey hoodie. He wrapped his arm around Tosherio and they started their walk home. They walked the two blocks to there quaint little home.

On the walk home they held each others hands and talked about non important things just enjoying the fact that they would have all day together with nothing restricting there time and there plans. They were free to do as they pleased that day. The walk home had the two lovers walk past a 24 hour diner so they decided to stop for breakfast since it was around four thirty in the morning. Every one who worked the night shift at that diner knew the couple, there favorite foods and there feelings toward each other Every one knew them because of there unnatural schedules that resulted due to renji's practice schedule .that sometimes only allowed the couple to eat together at times like two o'clock in the morning. . These times of seclusion at the diner with people who they knew and knew them as well are what made it very easy for Renji and Tosherio to focus on each other while there. That diner was like an escape for the two where they could still be with people but they didn't have to deal with criticism or being judged because of others beliefs. After breakfast they finished the walk home as the sun was rising over the mountains in the distance and they were content just walking hand in hand. This was because they were happy and in love.

* * *

Author's note:this is my first fan fic so i hope you like it it might not be the greatest and all comments atr welcome. thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Music of love

_**Chapter 2: The music of love**_

Caution: explicit content if you wish not to read this just skip to chapter 3

Once the couple got home they went straight to there room and by the time Renji finished his quick shower to get the chlorine out of his crimson hair and went into the bedroom in his pj pants with his hair held back with a satin ribbon Tosherio was already laying in there bed wearing nothing but his blue silk boxers. "Oh Renji," Tosherio whispered whiled he watches his lover crawl into bed. Renji stopped Toshiro's comment then and there by preoccupying his lips with a deep passionate kiss. As the kiss progressed it deepened and soon it was like their tongues were doing the tango.

Pretty soon Renji was moaning loudly in the silent room as Toshiro tormented him by tracing the tender receptive skin where his tattoos ran with his lips. The lower on his body Tosherio traveled the louder Renji became and the more his member grew. As the kiss progressed it deepened and soon it was like their tongues were doing the tango. Pretty soon Renji was moaning loudly in the silent room as Toshiro tormented him by tracing the tender receptive skin where his tattoos ran with his lips. Toshiro paused when he felt something very stiff pressing against his chest. By the time Tosherio's tongue had reaches Renji's waist band he was as hard as his lover and couldn't help himself he slowly ran his hands up the inside of Renji's thighs while gently nibbling on the skin right along the edge of the waist band. When Tosherio pulled down renji's pants to reveal renji's large dick standing up straight up like a little soldier at attention he moaned with pleasure at his lover's excitement. By this point Tosherio couldn't stop himself, before he realized it he was fallowing his instincts and he had renji's dick in his mouth which he was sucking on while his lover moaned in exticey "oh Toshi oh Toshi oh!" Renji exclaimed. Toshiro knew that Renji was about to cum. "Oh Renji please cum in me, it has been so long since you have let loose in me my love." Tosherio asked with a pleading look in his wild eyes. Renji proceeded to give in to his lover's request.

He laid his young lover down on the bed so he could remove the only obstacle in his way which was Tosherio's boxers that were sparkling like they were made of sapphires in the peaceful morning sun light. He slowly released his lover from the bonds of his cloths. Tosherio rolled over to allow his lover access to his entrance.

Soon the couple was doing it doggie style while watching Tokyo Mew Mew with no lights on except for the flickering ambience of the candles around the room. Then once was done spouting his ('delectable' in Tosherio's opinion) cum, Renji and Tosherio switch places and it was Tosherio's turn to allow his 'joy' to explode. Then in the middle of this display of affection something they were never expecting caused them to halt and forced them to re-cloth themselves.


	3. Chapter 3:love's new tool

_**Chapter 3: Love's new tool**_

Welcome back to all those who skipped chapter

There were the two lovers lying in their bed as a surprising knock emanated from the door. Toshiro grudgingly got up and put his satin bath robe over his matching pj pants and answered the door. He answered the door and found a young lady he soon recognized as his neighbor Rukia "sorry I disturbed you but I just had a young girl stop by my house looking for some guy she couldn't name" she said politely "I wouldn't have troubled you wit this normally but she had a picture of the man and he looked like a slightly younger version of you. So will you please do me a huge favor and meet her so she stops crying I would stay if I could but I must get to work" she said politely but with a pleading look in her eyes. "Ok sure Rukia ill meet her." Toshiro said to put her mind at ease "Send her over when you head off to work" "thank you" she said as she turned to leave.

At this point Toshiro had decided to walk down the driveway and get the mail. When Tosherio had gathered all the mail and turned around there was a little girl with reddish auburn hair that was so light it was almost as white as his own and in her small hands was an old teddy bear. Toshiro was surprised at the girl's appearance behind him that he was incapable of speaking.

"Hi" she said meekly with a voice that sounded like tinkling bells. "Can you please help me find the man in this picture?" as she said this she held up a her teddy bear reveling a small picture of a man who looked like Toshiro when he was fifteen in a old locket "I need to find this man because this man is my only living relative" as she finished the sentence she started crying. "Hey don't cry little one it will be ok. Hey what is your name sweetie?" Toshiro asked to try and stop her tears. "My name, my name is Mizu" she replied as she looked up at him with blood shot eyes, She then added "I'm a six year old girl, and my mom died in a fire at her work and now I have to find what is left of my family before the child services guys put me in a foster home" By this point she was sobbing so hard Tosherio could barely understand her and she was holding her poor teddy bear by an arm that was about to fall off. "Mizu please don't cry. How about I take you inside and we fix your teddy bear and get you something to drink" Toshiro then led little Mizu in to the living room and said "Please sit here and I'll be right back with my sewing kit as soon as I get changed, you can watch TV if you would like ok" Mizu was so shocked at Tosherio's kindness that all she could do was say "thank you". A few minutes later Toshiro returned fully clothed after telling Renji about Mizu and finding his sewing kit. Toshiro found Mizu curled up around her teddy bear crying in her sleep. "Awe poor dear how traumatic her little life must be" as Tosherio was thinking about how he could help Mizu Renji emerged from the bed rook and started cooking a wonderful meal for when Mizu woke up.

When Mizu awoke she could smell bacon and hear laughing from another room. It took her a while to remember where she was then she realized her bear was gone. "Oh no" she exclaimed in a panic. As Mizu was looking for her bear Toshiro came in "is everything alright Mizu" he asked. "No its not I cant find my bear" "oh is that all, don't worry your bear is on the table behind the couch where you tossed while you were asleep but you ripped its arm off so it will have to be fixed" as he said this he walked to Mizu's side and helped her off the floor. "Oh" she replied thankfully. "Toshiro, Mizu lunch is done." Renji called from the other room. "Toshiro? That name sounds so familiar but I can't place it. Where have I heard it before?" She wondered allowed as Toshiro led her to the table where she saw BLT sandwiches french-fries and chocolate milkshakes set out for three people. As she was looking around Renji walked in. Mizu who was startled by his intimidating appearance hid behind Toshiro. "Mizu this is Renji" Toshiro said as he walked over to Renji's side. "He scares me" is all Mizu said before she tripped over the edge of the rug and started crying. Renji quickly picked her up and sat her down on the edge of the table so he could bandage her skinned knee. "Thank you sir" she said once she recovered from the shock that someone so big could be so nice. Lunch after this point was very quiet because every one was lost in their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4:fated love

_**A/N**_: hey sorry it took so long to post this and sorry it is so short but please review and chapter 5 should be up soon :)

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Fated love**_

"Hey Toshiro?" came Mizu's worried voice.

"What is it little one?" Toshiro replied as he looked up from her teddy bear he was mending.

"What will happen if I never find my daddy? What will I do?" asked Mizu's voice about this teary eyed dilemma.

"Don't worry Mizu. I think I might already know how to find your father, but first, I need to know your mother's name." Renji said as he landed after jumping over the banister from the loft above.

"Uhmm…. Mr. Renji, are you okay?" Mizu asked in shock.

"Yes. I'm fine Mizu, but could you please tell me your mom's name?" Renji replied with a quizzical expression on his face.

"My mommy's name? I'm not quite sure why you need to know it, but it's Rangiku." Mizu stated. Toshiro froze in shock while in his mind, he wondered if it could be the very same Rangiku he dated back in high school. Back then he would only admit to being bisexual, not gay, but he still had a girlfriend so people wouldn't go berserk. "Intreaging….." Renji said thoughtfully.

"Mizu, I have one more question for you. What's your last name?" Renji asked.

" Hitsugaya. My full name is Mizu Elizabeth Hitsugaya." Mizu states with a smile across her face. Hearing this sends Toshiro into a flashback from several years ago. He gets so dizzy from this thought, he passes out. Renji quickly grabed toshi before he fell off the couch "Mizu you can stop looking for your father because you have already met him" Renji stated with a gleam in his eye.

"Wait! What? When?" mizu yells as she starts to freak out.

"Mizu chill out and help me wake up Mr. Tosherio Hitsugaya who happens to be your currently unconscious father"


	5. Chapter 5: love forever changed

_**Chapter 5: love forever changed**_

_**(This chapter takes place in the past and is told from Toshrio's point of view)**_

It's dark with blurry neon lights above and the smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke in the air all around. The large door on the side of the bar opens and out walks a young Rangiku in a revealing waitress uniform. I open the door of my car for my lovely girlfriend.

"Toshiro baby, will you take me right to your place please? My mother has another one of her 'boy toys' over again tonight."

Rangiku asked as she climbed in and gave me a kiss.

"Sure Ran you can come over for a while but first don't you need to stop at home for some cloths or a shower or anything love?"

No babe I think Ill be fine since I probably won't need any cloths tonight anyway plus if I'm taking a shower you're taking one with me after we get all hot and sweaty if you know what I mean"

"OK" I chuckle as I pull out of the parking lot and head toward my place. It was a short peaceful ride to my apartment and once we were there Rangiku washed away the rest of her makeup and pulled the ribbon out of her with enough energy to send her hair cascading over her shoulders and back as well as even make the oblivious realize she needed more then a little of a certain kind of loving.

Rangiku Proceeded pin me down on the couch after she changed into one of my button down shirts.

"Oh, Toshi I cant wait till the end of term so I can move in with you babe" she whispered into my bare chest after our make out session on the couch ended resulting in the two of us on the lying floor me with a boner from hell and wearing nothing but my boxers and Rangiku bra hanging haphazardly off her body because I ripped it off with my teeth.

"same here baby but how about for now we return to what we were doing but first lets relocate to my bed… but the clothes can stay where they are since we wont be needing them if things keep going as they are…"

The next two hours or so of Toshi's memory passed in seconds as well as several meaningful feelings and well timed moans.

It was almost midnight when I looked up at the clock after doing everything from A to Z with Rangiku then showering with her. Now as I lay here with her in my arms I realize just how much ill hate going to school tomorrow, just then Rangiku interrupted my thoughts. "I love you and I am so glad that in three minutes it will be labor day and we will have no school so we can spend all day together" Then on that happy note I fell asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms and a smile on my face.

When I awake at about 9:30 I found that Rangiku was no longer in bed with me so I proceeded to go down stairs to the kitchen for some coffee and to see if Rangiku was in the living room. When I opened the refrigerator to get the creamer and I found a note attached to the bottle. The note read:

Dear Toshi,

You are my baby you are my love and I am sorry for doing this to you but my mother is forcing me to leave wither and she says we may never return. I don't know where or why we are going but we are so this is something I must do but I will regret forever. I'm sorry for breaking your heart now but I will return as soon as I possibly can so we can hopefully pick this engagement up where we left off

Forever your,

Rangiku Matsumoto

P.S. the ring is hanging on your key ring

As I finish reading the note I vow that I will never date another girl ever again since all they do is break your heart.

While rivers of tears flow down my face a faintly hear someone calling me from a distance.

"Toshi, Toshiro Toshi love, Wake up!" Renji is yelling while Mizu is begging him "daddy please wake up"

Tosherio's eyes open and he starts to cry both tears of joy because he has a daughter and sorrow because this means the only women he ever loved is gone forever.


End file.
